guiqipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gollfley
Gollfley es una banda muy particular, ya q en esta kaga an estao los wns mas sekos de toas las was. Esta banda nacio en el 1983, y desde ese entonses ha tenido grandes artistas como: Les Claypool, Chad Smith, Robert Trujillo, etc. Desde ese entonces ha tenio caleta de kmbios en estilo d musica y de integrantes dl grupo wn. Weones q escuchar esto Mira basura repugnante los wns q escuxan esta mierda son los: *NADIE no la escucha nadie por q la wea es fome y bale pico asi q mas te vale q no la excushi, tiene temas wenos pero son muy pocos... Tipos de ǵeneros musicales de Gollfley Puuta wn escribiendo esta wea me demoro mas q la cresta! Weno Gollfley ql es una banda qlia q a tenio muxos, muxos, muxos pero muxos muy hartos estilos musicales wn! veamos algunas weas q han tenio: * Funk * Metal Alternativo * Death Metal * Death Metal Melodic * Metal Pajaro * Power Metal Epico * Heavy Metal * Screamo * Emo * Thrash Metal Esta wea d grupo se define cmo metal alternativo, a esta wea tambien se le llama mierda metal xque la wea es un poco fome y aveces avurre. ya wn me aburri de escribir sigue vo!!! En fin esta wea de banda klia se llama metal alternativo y si la queri buscar en alguna parte weon qlia pasao a poto sin vida de mierda q lee esta wea, te recomiendo q no la busqui en internet ni en ningun lao por q créeme q no la bay a encontrar. Integrantes Antiguos * Bruce Dickinson / Voz / 1984-1984 * James LaBrie / Voz / 1983-1985 * Chad Smith / Batería / 1984-1991 * Les Claypool / Bajo / 1983-1984 * Robert Trujillo / Bajo Distorcioado / 1984-1988 * Tom Araya / Guitarra Primera / 1983-1984 * John Petrucci / Guitarra Segunda y Solos / 1984-1985 * Tom Morello / Guitarra Distorcionada / 1983-1983 Integrantes Actuales * Manwi Arthüm-Gûm / Voz y Guitarra Segunda y Distorcionada / 1996-Presente * James Solömman / Batería, Efectos y Guitarra de Apoyo / 2003-Presente * Jessica Slaykpünkh / Guitarra Primera, Solos y Coros / 2003-Presente * Hadaam Blackfhär / Teclados, Efectos y Coros / 2003-Presente Otros Integrantes * Lars Ürumkkhai / Voz / 1985-1994 1997-1997 2000-2000 * Uther Grüntermaj / Voz / 1995-1996 1998-1999 2001-2003 * Mark Aunth / Batería / 1991-2003 * Anne Straüstfop / Guitarra Segunda y Solos / 2002-2003 * Cësar Urumpkkim / Guitarras y Bajo Distorcionado / 1986-1987 2001-2002 * Mirkko Slaykpünkh / Guitarras, Solos, Distorcionada y Bajo Distorcionado / 1988-1997 2000-2002 * Markel Aisaäph / Bajo Distorcionado / 1994-1994 * Slavo Quintavo / Bajo / 1992-1993 2000-2000 Otra wa Gollfley a tenio caleta e camvio wn, ya cachaste la wea de los integrantes q son mas q pataenlosico. también tubo cambios de estilo musical pero siempre estuo metioi en el metal ¡wn! Gollfley en el prinsipio era una banda culia cmo toas, asi como garage rock o wea asi, en el 1985 se definió funk y por eso toos se fueron, o los mas bknes, cmo: Bruce Dickinson, James LaBrie, Les Claypool (este wn se fué x que empezo en primus), Tom Araya, John Petrucci (este wn se fué x que empezo en dream theater) y por último Tom Morello este wn se fue x que los otros se fueron). Así la banda quedó cn su formación oficial al primer demo, eran: Lars Ürumkkhai en la vos, Chad Smith en la bateria, Robert Trujillo en el bajo con distorcion y Cësar Urumpkkim en el otro bajo cn distorción. Estos wnes usaban bajos con distorcion porq los weones creian q era mas bkn ací. Despué su formación oficial al primer disco fué:Lars Ürumkkhai en la vos, Mark Aunth en la bateria, Slavo Quintavo en el bajo (este wn no sabia tocar simplemente hacia slaps culiaos en el bajo y le salian bknes), Mirkko Slaykpünkh en la gitarra. despues al final de la carrera (en el 2009) eran 4 wnes na q ver cn los originales y tenian nombres mas raros q tu vieja en 4 wn, eran: Manwi Arthüm-Gûm en la vos y guitarra, Jessica Slaykpünkh en la guitarra, James Solömman en la bateria y Hadaam Blackfhär en el teclado y efectos culiaitos, en este entonces el unico wn q se podria decir q era clasico era el manwi wn pero los demás nos los conocian ni sus mamas (los wns en una entrevista dijieron q eran huerfanos) y los wns cambiaron de Death Metal a pawer metal epico, aunque en los concierto el wn canta ronco y la wea parece Black metal, lo único q no cambiaban eran las letras de las canciones pero = Discografía * 1986 Suck This (Demo) ** Lars Ürumkkhai / Voz ** Chad Smith / Batería ** Robert Trujillo / Bajo Distorcionado ** Cësar Urumpkkim / Bajo Distorcionado # Gollfley # Scott the Dog # Gimme Five # Mexicano * 1990 Gollfley (Demo) ** Lars Ürumkkhai / Voz ** Chad Smith / Batería ** Robert Trujillo / Bajo Distorcionado ** Mirkko Slaykpünkh / Guitarras # Gollfley (revisited) # Mr. Presition # Dead Mr. Presition # Gimme Five # Mexicano (revisited) * 1992 Gollfley Vol. I (Album) ** Lars Ürumkkhai / Voz ** Mark Aunth / Batería ** Slavo Quintavo / Bajo ** Mirkko Slaykpünkh / Guitarras ** Nuclear Bast Records # Gollfely # Mr. Presition # Dead Mr. Presition # I Like the Marihuana # Oso Maricon # A Caballo * 1994 Mr. Presition (Single) ** Uther Grünthermaj / Voz ** Mark Aunth / Batería ** Markel Aisaäph / Bajo Distorcionado ** Mirkko Slaykpünkh / Guitarras ** Nuclear Blast Records # Mr. Presition (Instrumental) # Mr. Presition (Acoustic) # Mr. Presition (Bass Solo) # Mr. Presition (Chilean Bonus Track) * 1996 Mens & Worms (Album) ** Uther Grünthermaj / Voz ** Mark Aunth / Batería ** Manwi Arthüm-Gûm / Guitarra Primera ** Mirkko Slaykpünkh / Guitarra Segunda, Solos y Distorcionada ** Nuclear Blast Records # Mens & Worms # Mr. Selective # Baby Marica # Imagine # Song of Hydra # All Stop # Silence # Your Sister * 1997 For the Chicken of Revenge (Album & EP) ** Lars Ürumkkhai / Voz ** Mark Aunth / Batería ** Manwi Athüm-Gûm / Guitarras ** Mirkko Slaykpünkh / Bajo Distorcionado ** Spinefarm Records # For the Chicken of Revenge # The River # Cosmos # Circus # Mr. Presition # Baby Marica # I Like the Marihuana # Dead Mr. Presition # Oso Maricon # Arria Wacho (Brazilian Bonus Track) * 1998 Imagine (Single) ** Uther Grünthermaj / Voz ** Mark Aunth / Batería ** Manwi Athüm-Gûm / Guitarras ** Spinefarm Records # Imagine (Edit) # Imagine (Instrumental) # Imagine (Intro) # Imagine (Acoustic) # Fade to Black (Metallica Cover) * 2000 Kicking for My Cat (Album) ** Lars Ürumkkhai / Voz ** Mark Aunth / Batería ** Manwi Athüm-Gûm / Guitarras ** Mirkko Slaykpünkh / Bajo Distorcionado ** Slavo Quintavo / Bajo ** Metal Blade Records # Kicking For My Cat # Muchancha Hermostra # Lonchero # Joe Tthe Coocker # Cheese On Main * 2001 How Many Parts? (Album) ** Uther Grüntermaj / Voz ** Mark Aunth / Batería ** Manwi Athüm-Gûm / Guitarra Primera y Distorcionada ** Cësar Urumpkkim / Guitarra Segunda y Distorcionada ** Mirkko Slaykpünkh / Bajo Distorcionado ** Metal Blade Records # Alfalfa # Baby Marica # Dead Mr. Presition # Muchancha Hermostra # Lonchero # How Many Parts? # Your Sister # Yes Remorse # The Raven # Santa's Dead * 2003 Lonchero (Single) ** Uther Grüntermaj / Voz ** Mar Aunth / Batería ** Manwi Athüm-Gûm / Guitarra Primera, Solos y Distorcionada ** Anne Straüstfop / Guitarra Segunda, Solos y Distorcionada *v Hadaam Blacfhär / Teclados, Efectos y Coros ** Metal Blade Records # Alfalfa # Lonchero (Instrumental) # Lonchero (Guitar Solo) # Lonchero (Thrash Version) # Animals Eat The Humans In A Hole Of Mistery * 2004 Gollfley Vol. II (Album) ** Manwi Arthüm-Gûm / Voz, Guitarra Segunda y Distorcionada ** James Solömman / Batería, Efectos y Guitarra de Apoyo ** Jessica Slaykpünkh / Guitarra Primera, Solos y Coros ** Hadaam Blackfhär / Teclados, Efectos y Coros ** Metal Blade Records # The Jover # Scott The Dog # Gimme Five # Dingol # Alone * 2005 Dingol (Single) ** Manwi Arthüm-Gûm / Voz, Guitarra Segunda y Distorcionada ** James Solömman / Batería, Efectos y Guitarra de Apoyo ** Jessica Slaykpünkh / Guitarra Primera, Solos y Coros ** Hadaam Blackfhär / Teclados, Efectos y Coros ** Spinefarm Records # The History Of Dingol # Dingol (Instrumental) # Dingol (Guitar Solo) # Dingol (Acoustic) # Mastr Of Puppets (Metallica Cover) * 2006 Guano City (Album Live in Tokio) ** Manwi Arthüm-Gûm / Voz, Guitarra Segunda y Distorcionada ** James Solömman / Batería, Efectos y Guitarra de Apoyo ** Jessica Slaykpünkh / Guitarra Primera, Solos y Coros ** Hadaam Blackfhär / Teclados, Efectos y Coros ** Spinefarm Records # Intro (Alfalfa) # Scott The Dog # Yes Remorse # Dingol # Mr. Presition # Gollfley # Mens & Worms # Imagine # For The Chicken Of Revenge # Baby Marica # Joe The Coocker # Lonchero # Silence # Kicking For My Cat # Song Of Hydra # Guano City "Studio Version" (Japanese Bonus Track) * 2007-2008 5 Seconds Tour (Album Tour) ** Manwi Arthüm-Gûm / Voz, Guitarra Segunda y Distorcionada ** James Solömman / Batería, Efectos y Guitarra de Apoyo ** Jessica Slaykpünkh / Guitarra Primera, Solos y Coros ** Hadaam Blackfhär / Teclados, Efectos y Coros ** Spinefarm Records # Imagine (México DF, Mexico) # Lonchero (Tijuana, Mexico) # The River (Dallas, Texas, United States) # Guano City (Detroit, Ohaio, United States) # Baby Marica (Toronto, Ontario, Canada) # Cosmos (Sevilla, Spain) # Jessica Slaykpünkh Guitar Solo (París, France) # Kicking For My Cat (Liverpool, England) # Dingol (Oslo, Norway) # Silence (Kalmar, Sweden) # Metsamies / Joe The Coocker (Moscow, Russia) # Yes Remorse (Tokio, Japan) # I Like The Marihuana (Sydney, Australia) # Cheese On Main (Brasilia, Bazil) # All Stop (Buenos Aires, Argentina) # Dead Mr. Presition (Valpraíso, Chile) # Alone (Santiago, Chile) # Raining Blood (Slayer Live Cover) (Francese Bonus Track) # Iron Man (Black Sabbath Live Cover) (English Bonus Track) # Cowboys From Hell (Pantera Live Cover) (Finnish Bonus Track) * 2009 Twilight of Fire Knight (Album) ** Manwi Arthüm-Gûm / Voz, Guitarra Segunda y Distorcionada ** James Solömman / Batería, Efectos y Guitarra de Apoyo ** Jessica Slaykpünkh / Guitarra Primera, Solos y Coros ** Hadaam Blackfhär / Teclados, Efectos y Coros ** Spinefarm Records # Prelude: Wrapped In Flames # Twilight Of Fire Knight # Black Lord # For The Chicken Of Revenge # The Mountain Of Dwarf # Way To Avalon # The Blair Witch # Ragnarok # Lost In Time # Sea Kingdom # Magicland * 2009 Lost in Time (Live in London) ** Manwi Arthüm-Gûm / Voz, Guitarra Segunda y Distorcionada ** James Solömman / Batería, Efectos y Guitarra de Apoyo ** Jessica Slaykpünkh / Guitarra Primera, Solos y Coros ** Hadaam Blackfhär / Teclados, Efectos y Coros ** Metal Blade Records # Prelude: Wrapped In Flames # Twilight Of Fire Knight # Black Lord # For the Chicken of Revenge # The Mountain Of Dwarf # Way To Avalon # The Blair Witch # Ragnarok # Lost In Time # Sea Kingdom # Magicland # Fade To Black (Metallica Cover) * 2010 Wicked Massacre on Fire Pt. 1 (Album) ** Manwi Arthüm-Gûm / Voz, Guitarra Segunda y Distorcionada ** James Solömman / Batería, Efectos y Guitarra de Apoyo ** Jessica Slaykpünkh / Guitarra Primera, Solos y Coros ** Hadaam Blackfhär / Teclados, Efectos y Coros ** Metal Blade Records # Prelude # Vengeance # Free Time # Wicked Massacre on Fire Pt. 1 # My Name is Death # Encore Pt. 1 # Pestilence * 2010 Wicked Massacre on Fire Pt. 2 (Album) ** Manwi Arthüm-Gûm / Voz, Guitarra Segunda y Distorcionada ** James Solömman / Batería, Efectos y Guitarra de Apoyo ** Jessica Slaykpünkh / Guitarra Primera, Solos y Coros ** Hadaam Blackfhär / Teclados, Efectos y Coros ** Metal Blade Records # Wicked Massacre on Fire Pt. 2 # Line of Fire # Scarred # Encore Pt. 2 # Royal Death # Wicked Massacre on Fire Pt. 3 # Epilogue Advertencia * Esta página esta protegida contra cualquier forma para buscarla o acceder a ella. * La única forma para llegar es poniendo la url, ecribiendo Gollfley en el buscador o poniendo la página Articulos sin Categoría. * Se restringen toos los derechos de autor del nombre Gollfley y créanme no intenten buscar música por internet o de otra forma xque no ban a encontrar...